How Do You Cure Love Sickness
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: Lucy leaned her face towards Jellal. "How do you cure love sickness?" she asked. Jellal-Lucy crack pairings! Romance/Drama/Humor.


**How Do You Cure Love Sickness?**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal Fernandez, eighteen years old, a popular senior student from Fairy Tail Academy. He's handsome, good at sports and music and a top notched student. But even with all this 'fame' he always detached himself from his peers; always spending his time all by himself. Jellal thought 'love' and 'relationships' were all hindrance attaining his goal but it's not until he met an eccentric and bubbly girl named, Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy Heartfillia, sixteen years old, the least popular freshman student of FT Academy. Though ever boys of her year level (some of her senpai too) saw her as a very cute girl—with her sexy body and blonde hair tied lopsidedly—but Lucy was a ditsy and a little bit of an airhead girl. Her homeroom teacher assigned Jellal Fernandez to be her temporary tutor for the last three months of the girl's freshman school year.

"Well then, Fernandez-kun, I'm sorry for asking you something so inconvenient." Yukimura-sensei said to a very irritated Jellal. Lucy, however, smiled widely and waved at the blue haired boy.

"Yoroshiku. I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Please take care of me for now on." She enthusiastically introduced (much to Jellal's annoyance) and bowed her head her temporary tutor. The blue haired top notched senior student merely sighed in defeat. There was no way he could decline a teacher's request. Jellal dropped his shoulders, looking disappointed, but nodded nevertheless.

"Yeah, sure." He answered with uninterested tone. And that's how his boring student life ended and started to become more chaotic now that this airhead girl followed him around.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"You top the Math quiz today as well, Jellal, congratulations." Hughes greeted; Hughes is a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows and has messy dark purple hair with one thick lock of white hair near the front right side said; he had been Jellal's acquaintance (Jellal never considered anyone as his friend) ever since they were both freshmen.

Jellal casually shrugged his shoulders and continued reading his History book.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you're going to be the tutor of Lucy Heartfillia, isn't that right?" Hughes asked peering over from his manga to his blue haired companion.

Jellal silently nodded and absently dragged his head at the window next to him, his bored jet black eyes landed on the familiar blonde girl he was assigned to teach for the next three months. Lucy Heartfillia of class 1-C, she was always energetic and Jellal took noticed that this Lucy girl was also a very clumsy gal, like right now, she was running towards her friends with her bentou on her hands when she tripped herself with her own foot dropping on the floor face first in a perfectly even ground, she just chuckled sheepishly while her friends helped her. Jellal's lips escaped an inaudible sigh, was that the girl he was forced to be with practically every day? His life was doomed for life or at least for three months.

After class hours, Jellal was to spend two or three hours with Lucy in order to teach her. Today, he decided to teach her about Math, her worst subject according to her and to her Home Room teacher. But frankly, with all beyond average scores on her tests, Jellal annoyingly concluded that she's worst at every subject, not just Math. It meant that he needed to teach her everything from scratch. This would absolute take forever.

Jellal placed the Math book on the desk, across his desk was Lucy with her perpetual wide smile. Jellal had a hard time ignoring her weird smile even though he tried to avoid those thin pinkish lips then she suddenly raised her hand in the air slightly waving it in hopes to gain his attention.

"Sensei I have a question for you." She said looking like a kindergarten asking her teacher. Jellal flop his chin over his palm while his elbow was being supported by the desk.

"What is it?" Jellal asked in deadpanned tone and expression. Lucy seemed to be unaffected by his uninterested face. Before saying anything Lucy stifled a giggle and blushed that made Jellal arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

Lucy leaned her face towards Jellal. "How do you cure love sickness?" she asked.

Jellal, who was taken aback by her question, blinked his eyes repeatedly as his brain deciphered her every words and though he refused to register the shock expression on his handsome face, he merely stared at Lucy with his usual stoic face and sighed before flipping the page of the book. "Turn to page 20." he instead answer. He thought at first that the blonde girl would be offended when he just deliberately didn't answer her question but to his surprise he heard her giggle. He lifted his ebony eyes at her as she again stifled a chuckle behind her right knuckle.

"I guessed it's only natural not to answer stupid question like that no? But I only wanted to hear smart people's perspective about love sickness cause, you know, I'm pretty slow." She said sheepishly giggling while she was scratching her left cheek with her forefinger.

"Well, we should start studying, yeah? Study, study, study!" she giddily said after not getting an answer from Jellal. She dropped her Math book and notebook down the desk.

Fifteen minute had passed; Jellal was inwardly surprised at Lucy. She was not as academically slow as he was expecting her to be. If she concentrated enough to lesson she will probably get higher score on her every subject. She was able to answer all of his test examples perfectly. The top notched male student inwardly wondered how she can get below grades while she's a fast learner. Then he shrugged his shoulders, dropping his own question and reminding himself that his job was only to be her temporary teacher. Knowing the reason behind her low scores was beyond the scope of job description that he set to himself.

"Oh, so you're really getting serious about your studies now huh Lucy?" a voice interrupted. Lucy and Jellal lifted their eyes from the book and saw another brunet freshman male student wearing the school's baseball jersey. A faint red hue crept across Lucy's cheeks that didn't go passed unnoticed by Jellal.

A tall boy with black hair and slightly tan skin entered 1-C's classroom and stood beside Lucy. Jellal recognized the newcomer as a regular member of their school's baseball team. The newcomer ruffled Lucy's hair as if they were a very long time friends. Jellal watched them with his dull dark eyes but deeply he doesn't know why he was suddenly feeling irritated, Jellal was fully aware that beneath Lucy's annoyed pout there was a crimson color adorned her cheeks as she was being affectionately tousled by the hair by the newcomer.

"Stop it." she said and finally remembered her tutor across her. "Oh yeah sensei, this guy's my childhood friend, Zeref." She said. "Zeref, this is my tutor for three months, Jellal Fernandez-senpai slash sensei."

Zeref grinned boyishly at Jellal. "Sorry for all your trouble, Fernandez-san. Lucy's pretty lazy when it comes to studying."

"Hey! Don't say rude things when I'm around, baka! And I'm not that lazy!" Lucy complained and pouted as she playfully punched Zeref on his stomach, but the latter merely laughed and ruffled her blonde hair again.

"But I'm pretty sure that you're not going to have a problem teaching Lucy. She might be lazy but she's definitely a fast learner. Please take good care of her." Zeref said and bowed his head at the quiet Jellal. Lucy frantically bowing her head at Jellal as well but her cheeks burned in deep red.

"Yeah, sure." Jellal answered in emotionless tone. Zeref nodded and turned his eyes back on Lucy.

"See you later then, Lucy." Zeref said; he threw his school bag to his shoulder and left the classroom after waving a hand at Lucy. Jellal dragged his dull eyes back to Lucy and he was surprised when he saw her still blushing while her caramel round eyes were locked at the door where Zeref went out.

_Love sickness huh? _Jellal thought mentally.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The following day, Jellal swung his school bag to his shoulder after placing his black shoes inside his locker when a familiar voice greeted him from behind.

"Good morning, sensei!" Lucy greeted with her usual big smile.

Jellal rolled his eyes and peered over his shoulder. "Could you stop calling me 'sensei' already?"

Lucy grinned and tilted her head to her side as she pursed her lips cutely. "Well since your name is Jellal, can I call you Jel-chan?" she said, sounding hopeful.

"No way." he quickly declined. "Couldn't you just call me 'Fernandez' like everyone else?" he said looking irritated and walked away again but then a hand suddenly grabbed him by the hem of his long sleeve.

"Ne, can we study on the rooftop later?" she asked still clutching his sleeve.

Jellal pulled his arm from her grip and shook his head. "We can't. Students were not allowed up there." He said and was about to walk again.

Lucy pouted childishly. "But I once saw you going up there before." She mumbled making Jellal halted on his tracks.

"Whatever." he annoyingly grumbled.

Lucy's face lit up; if she was a puppy she would probably be wagging her tail happily. "Really? Yey~!" she said, throwing her fists in the air.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Yey~! It's my first time up here on the roof top! It feels so nice, good thing the weather is nice as well!" Lucy cried happily while she stretched her arms to her side. "Just by seeing this wonderful weather makes me do my best on my studies! Fight-oh!"

"Hhn."

Lucy sweat dropped and turned her head at the unemotional Jellal, who was now sitting on the floor with opened book and notebook in front of him. "You're really not interested in this type of exciting things huh sensei?" she asked as she placed herself down across Jellal, the latter answered her with a small shrug.

"Let's just start with the lesson." He said with his usual deadpan tone. "Here, answer this exercise for now. Let see if you could still remember the lesson yesterday" He handed Lucy a piece of paper with ten equations to answer. Jellal blinked when Haru smile widely at him. "What?" he asked.

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you, sensei. I'm happy that you're helping me with my studies." She said and smiled again.

_Ba-dump. _Jellal momentarily froze when he felt his heart skipped a heart beat seeing Lucy's warm smile. He tried to hide his blushed by shoving a paper on Lucy's face casually. "Just answer the paper so we can have our lunch already." He said.

"Hai, sensei!" she said adding a clumsy salute at Jellal.

After answering couples of equation, Lucy giggled looking proud of herself. "Wow! I understand this theory now, sensei, you really are amazing. You're so good at this subject."

"I'm only good at academics, if I'm wrong with something I just needed to change the formula or redo the equations but not in social life. I'm sucked at any kind of relationship. In real life, I'm afraid to make mistake caused I can never redo anything after that mistake. All I could do was to regret about it." Jellal answered absently and when he finally noticed that he just said something weird and corny he immediately regretted opening his lip. He reluctantly tilted his eyes to Lucy; Jellal sweat dropped when Lucy was staring at him with teary eyes.

"That was so deep, sensei." She said with her comical moved expression. "It was like hearing William Shakespeare in person."

_William Shakespeare? It's amazing that she even knew him._ "I don't think you should compare me with William Shakespeare." Again with his uninterested voice. Lucy on the contrary laughed at his answer.

"I'm sort of expecting that reaction. Sensei's predictable!" she said and giggled once more when the bell rings signaling that the lunch-break was over. "Ahh~ crap! The break's already over. Oh shoot~ I have PE after this." Lucy hurriedly collected her notebook and book and hastily stood up. "See you tomorrow, sensei!" she said scrambled towards the door when a piece of paper slipped off from her math book.

The paper landed in front of Jellal. "Ahh, wait Heartfillia-san—," he tried to call out but Lucy was already gone. Jellal sighed and decided to return the paper to her tomorrow. Out of curiosity, Jellal flipped the paper and noticed that it was actually a photo.

On the picture, a young Lucy was smiling ear to ear in front of the camera, wearing a casual spaghetti strapped summer dress that stopped on her knees. Lucy looked kinda pretty on the said dress. She had her arm linked with her childhood friend's arm that she introduced to Jellal few days ago, who was wearing his usual baseball regular player attire, with his free hand holding up a golden medal. Jellal recognized the tainted red blush across Lucy cheeks.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal and Hughes were both walking towards the shower room of their academy after their afternoon PE, both profusely sweating after playing a three set of games of volleyball.

"Naka-sensei sure is very hyper today. What happened to him? Does Aoi-sensei agreed to go out with him or something?" Hughes complained whilst massaging his sore shoulders. Jellal was as usual quiet but he mentally agreed with Hughes. Three set of games of volleyball was too much, it a good thing Jellal regularly exercised. Then he subconsciously glanced towards the baseball field next to their gymnasium. He saw the familiar face of Zeref talking with a girl with dark purple waist length hair. Zeref was intimately hugging the girl with his one arm around the girl's shoulder. Jellal arched an eyebrow in the process.

"What's wrong Jellal?" Hughes asked when he felt Jellal was no longer following him. Hughes glanced his eyes towards the field as well.

"Do you know those two?" Jellal asked, so unlikely of him to ask about others. He usually ignores everybody around him.

Hughes nodded. "I think those are Zeref and Ultear from class 1-B." Hughes answered with unsure tracing his voice.

"Are they couple?"

Jellal shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know but rumors said they are though." He said.

"Hhn." Jellal motioned his head at Hughes and started to walk towards the shower room again. Hughes followed his friend with baffled expression but shrugged his thought aside and continued to step towards the room.

_"How do you cure love sickness?"_

_"Oh yeah sensei this guy's my childhood friend, Zeref."_

Jellal stood under the shower and started scrubbing the soap on his arms and body. One sided feeling huh? He inwardly said when a flitting image of Lucy with her usual bright smile appeared at the back of his mind. _Bu-dump. Bu-dump. _Jellal annoyingly scrubbed the shampoo on his short blue hair while feeling the hot flush burning his cheeks after remembering Lucy's smile. His heart started skipped a beat again. What's wrong with his heart now days?

When he and Hughes were on their way to their chemistry laboratory, Jellal saw Lucy (armed with her blush and perpetual bright smile) talking happily with Zeref on the hall way. She was showing a paper to Zeref, probably her test paper, with proud smile decorating her lips; Zeref ruffled Lucy's hair when the purple haired girl appeared behind Zeref.

Jellal lifted an eyebrow when he noticed a subtle sadness crossed Lucy's brown eyes but then she immediately greeted the purple hair girl that the senior student remembered as Ultear with big grin showing off her test paper to her as well. Ultear sincerely smiled at Lucy muttering something to the latter (probably congratulating Lucy for her good grades); the blonde girl giggled and gave Zeref and Ultear a thumbs up before she waved her hand while saying her good bye to her childhood friend and to his rumored girlfriend. Jellal watched as Lucy walked away from the two couple with sad eyes. Jellal sighed and shook his head.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Ne sensei did I get the answer here correctly? I'm not really confident about this." She said pushing the paper towards Jellal. The blue haired boy pulled the paper and scanned her answers.

"You've got the formula mixed up." He said and started to correct her answer.

Jellal watched as Lucy, complete with tongue sticking out from the side of her lips, concentrated on answering the equations. Few seconds had passed before he threw the photo she accidentally dropped last time on top of Lucy's notebook. Lucy gasped and snatched the picture, pressing the paper protectively against her chest, and flushed in deep red.

"W-where did you get this?" she asked in panic.

Jellal casually shrugged his shoulders. "You dropped that yesterday."

"Ehh… R-really?" Lucy laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "T-that was so clumsy of me…" she laughed again and then her laugh died down. She dropped her head on her lap where she placed her picture and stared on it with sad and distant eyes. Jellal first thought she was crying and he felt a little awkward. It'll be his first time to encounter a crying girl. Well not counting the times he made his step sister, Meredy, cry.

"Sensei, do you have someone you like?" she suddenly asked with low voice; almost as if she just whispered.

"No one." Jellal answered rather fast and blunt.

Lucy sweat dropped and chuckled afterwards. "As expected to sensei!" she said trying to give him her usual bright smile.

"It's not like I'm totally uninterested in a relationship; maybe I do but for now I just want to focus on my studies because I've got something big I wanted to accomplished." He said, embarrassed, as he rubbed the side of his neck, he averted his dark eyes away from Lucy's brown orbs.

"Something big? Could it be what sensei wanted to be when he grows up?" Lucy asked excitedly.

_Grows up? You talked as if you're some sort of kindergarten or something._ Jellal amusedly said to himself but he still nodded. "Yeah, you can say it that way."

Lucy giggled and leaned forward towards Jellal with her brown eyes sparkling in excitement. "So what does sensei want in the future? You probably want to be a bank clerk because you're genius when it comes to number."

"Doctor." Jellal mumbled.

Lucy blinked her eyes and stared at Jellal. "Doc—tor?"

Jellal placed her elbow on his knee while one palm covered his lower face, trying to hide his blush. "I—I wanted to be a doctor like the Oyaji I really admired. Not that he knew that I looked up on him; if he does it would only boost his ego. That self-conceited old man." Jellal tsk as Lucy watched his annoyed face; it would be the first time the blonde girl witness Jellal exhibiting an expression other that his usual stoic face. It fascinating to watch him clicked his tongue in irritation though his eyes sparkled in happiness while mentioning his big dream and the 'old man' he was looking up his whole life.

Jellal blinked his eyes at the awe-struck Lucy. "Wow, I can't believe that sensei has someone he admired. That was great!" she said in glee. "And I think you will be a great doctor someday. Gambatte ne, I'm rooting for you sensei!" she added as she beamed warmly at Jellal, the latter watched her smile with soft expression, something very unusual on Jellal, even he was surprised by himself when he felt himself tugging his lips to form a soft smile but the smile was hidden behind his palm

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

After class, Jellal was walking towards the library where he agreed to meet up with Lucy for another three hours of tutoring. He blinked his ebony eyes when he recognized Lucy's back; she was standing behind the bushes. Out of curiosity, he approached Jellal but then stopped on his track when he heard voices behind the bushes. Was she eavesdropping?

"Ehh! Why did you break up Zeref-kun, Ul-chan?" a female voice said.

Jellal twitched. _Break up Zeref? Ul-chan?_

_"I think those are Zeref and Ultear from class 1-B." _Jellal remembered Hughes said to him after their PE class. His black eyes bore down to the quiet Lucy, her fringes covering her eyes.

"Ehh… Zeref had been really busy with baseball, now that the National Tournament is coming." Another voice said, Jellal guessed that that was Ultear, Zeref's girlfriend. "And then there's… there's Lucy-chan."

Jellal saw Lucy twitched and then her body tensed.

"I know I shouldn't feel jealous about Lucy-chan, Zeref said she's only a sister to him but… I can't help but feel jealous about their closeness. Maybe he liked Lucy-chan more than me, so I just—I just blurted out that I wanted to break up with him." A sob was heard afterwards and as if a cue Lucy bolted away from the scene. She went straight towards the school building; she had her palm covering her lips while tears trailed down her cheeks. An invisible hand clenched Jellal's heart and absently took a step to follow Lucy.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal found himself aimlessly walking beside the baseball field when he saw Lucy and Zeref talking seriously—they were obviously talking about the break up between Zeref and the Ultear girl. _You're making things more painful for you, Lucy._ Jellal inwardly said.

"How can you just let if off like that, Zeref?" Lucy yelled furiously, her palm clenched tightly on her side. Zeref, on the other hand, had a towel around his neck wiping off the sweat from him forehead but an annoyed expression was etched on his handsome face. "You should have just make things clear with Ultear-chan." Lucy added stubbornly.

"She broke up with me on her own accord Lucy, let it go already." He said trying to keep his calm.

Lucy stomped her foot on the ground. "But Zeref—,"

Zeref snapped his head at Lucy and glared. "I said let it go already! It's not your damn business anyways!" he yelled but the moment he saw Lucy's shocked and hurt face, guilt crossed his face and hastily averted his eyes away from Lucy's tear-stricken brown orbs.

The lower lips of Lucy trembled after being yelled by Zeref, she clenched her palm over her skirt and was about to say something when someone tapped her head softly with a notebook. Startled, Lucy dragged her wet eyes towards her side and saw Jellal's stoic expression.

"I thought I said we're supposed to meet up in front of the library? This is the baseball field, baka." Jellal said shoving the notebook towards Lucy. "Come on, we'll study up on the roof top instead." He said slightly pushing Lucy by her back.

The blonde girl's face darkened but she silently nodded, letting Jellal pulled her towards the school building, leaving the still guilty looking Zeref behind.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal and Lucy, both sitting on their usual spot on the rooftop, only Lucy had her back facing Jellal and she was hugging her legs against to her chest as she buried her face on her knees. Silence perched between them, Jellal had his back pressed against the wall with one leg outstretched on the floor and the other was supporting his one elbow. The notebook and book lay forgotten on the floor.

Lucy chuckled humorlessly afterwards, still face buried against her knees. "I guessed you heard something awkward huh?" she said with her hoarse voice, she was clearly trying her best to concealed the fact she was crying. "Zeref was so stupid. Not my business he said. Of course it's my business, I am his best friend! That baka." And then Lucy followed her short monologue with a soft sob and sniff. "Sensei… how do you cure love sickness?"

Silence followed before Jellal let out a weary sigh. He couldn't stand her crying for other man. "How should I know? I told you I'm not good in any kind of relationship." He said before standing up. "But then I guess you should cry out of the pain and tell your friend everything. That probably might ease the pain a little. Oh yeah you have to answer the last five page, I'll check your answer tomorrow." He added ruffling Lucy's head before walking towards the door. "Gambatte ne." he whispered before closing the door.

Lucy glanced at the closed door before pulling the photo of her and Zeref from few years ago and stared at it for a moment because releasing the painful sob that was blocking her throat.

Outside the FT Academy's gate, Jellal stopped from walking and stared on his feet. _Did I just say something cheesy? _He ruffled his short haired with his two hands looking annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. What's wrong with me?

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Sensei!" a cried harshly awoke Jellal from his slumber up on his favorite on the roof top. It would be thirty minutes before the start of the first subject. Jellal opened his eyes and as expected Lucy Heartfillia, armed with her bright smile, was kneeling before him. She shoved her notebook to him. "I did what you told me yesterday. I answered the last five pages. Great huh?" she said thumping her chest, feeling proud to herself.

_You really did answer it? I was actually kidding yesterday._ But Jellal was impressed while scanning her answers Lucy got the entire question answered correctly even to the last ten questions that he had never got the chance to teach her. She probably solved the equation on her own.

"I talked to Zeref yesterday." She said as her voice trailed off. Jellal, however, twitched and slowly glanced up to Lucy. "He said he was sorry for yelling at me, but I said I was fine. Then I confessed my feelings to him."

Jellal's body tense for a reason that he couldn't comprehend but then Lucy waved her hands at him looking embarrassed. "Of course, as expected, I have been rejected, but that's okay. At least I felt okay now that I told him my true feelings for him. He told me that he already reconcile with Ultear-chan and they started going out again."

Jellal merely stared at Lucy's eyes as if it's the first time he was aware of Lucy's presence. "I did what you told me to do. You know, cry out the pain. I cried last night." She said sheepishly chuckling.

The mere thought of Lucy crying made him both sad and mad; Jellal doesn't know why it crushed his heart. He wanted to pull Lucy inside his arms and squeezed her in tight hug when he noticed her slightly puffy and red eyes but then Lucy giggled as if it was nothing. "I just wanted to say thank you, sensei." She said her brown eyes softened. "I feel great more than before, it all thanks to you sensei!"

Jellal said nothing; he just continued to stare at Lucy which resulting for the blonde freshman to get self-conscious. She started twirling her blonde hair while blushing. "S-sensei, are you feeling okay? I knew that you're a quiet type of guy but you're awfully quiet since the beginning. Is there something bothering you?" Lucy then leaned her face towards Jellal causing for the boy to blush, another uncommon thing for the famous stoic top notched student. "You know you could tell me everything. I would listen to whatever you're going to say." She said.

Jellal averted his dark eye and sighed before dragging his face back to Lucy. When his black eyes locked with her brown orbs, Lucy thought she saw something different from Jellal's eyes, very different from the usual deadpan eyes. It's as if his eyes were… sparkling or maybe it was just her wild imagination?

"There's one question I wanted to ask you." Jellal said.

Lucy, in thought of helping her tutor in return, perked up considerably. She nodded enthusiastically at Jellal. "Okay, I'm all ears!" she said, forgetting about the mysterious 'sparkling' on Jellal's eyes.

Jellal sighed again, he doesn't know when this 'feeling' started, it's practically new to him considering that half of his life he focused himself into getting good grades and he even thought that being in a relationship was just a distraction to his goal, but it's okay right? His only problem was his meddling step sister Meredy and his perverted mentor, Makarov. He sighed in thought that when they discovered their little Jellal has finally started to face his spring of youth. They would be ecstatic.

"How do you cure love sickness?" he asked with his genuinely smiled causing for Lucy to blush in deep red.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Wow really? A Jellal-Lucy crack pairing? :) Sabrina hoped that Erza won't hunt Sab and kill her though… Sorry for making Zeref a complete OOC and for making Lucy sounded as if she's academically challenged! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! PS! This story was originally a oneshot story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn Haru-Gokudera pairing ^^ Sabrina wasn't able to changed some of Haru's name to Lucy in the story hehehe so sorry if you read Haru instead of Lucy! Please feel free to point out if Sab missed Haru's name again :)

**.**

_"Yoroshiku. I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Please take care of me for now on."_

**-**** Yoroshiku ****which is what you usually say to somebody as a greeting. It is used as a polite "Nice to see/meet you." And it is usually accompanied by ****Hajimemashite ****(Nice to meet you). (Reference: urbandictionary[dot]com)**

**.**

_"Sensei I have a question for you."_

**- Sensei literally mean former-born; is used to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers and any other authority figures, it show respect to someone who achieved a certain level or mastery. ****(Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

_"Zeref-kun, this is my tutor for three months, Jellal Fernandez-senpai slash sensei."_

-** At** **school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are ****senpai****. ****(Reference: Wikipedia[dot]com)**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by one-shot manga named 'Celeste Blues™' by Amyu Sakura (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my other story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
